parejas_de_club_penguinfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Los fantasmas solo quieren bailar
Los Fantasmas Solo Quieren Bailar es una canción que tambien es corto animado de Club penguin. La canción es de Cadence y Penguin Band. Se emitió el 7 de octubre de 2012 y la vista previa el 3 de octubre de 2012. También estaba disponible para su compra en iTunes el 9 de octubre de 2012. Es el séptimo episodio de la primera temporada y el séptimo episodio en general. Trivia *Este es el tercer video musical en Club Penguin . * Herbert hace un cameo apoyado contra un árbol en el video. * Esta canción es similar a Anchors Aweigh. Sólo la mitad de ella se convierte en un video musical y la versión completa está cerca de 3 minutos. * Herbert estaba sosteniendo un pedazo de papel con el sol tachado en el video, que eludió a la Operación: Apagon * Herbert tiene el mismo aspecto que lo hace en La Fiesta Empieza Ya, con excepción que tenia un plano y no una llave inglesa. *Los tres pingüinos que aparecen en el video, son los mismos que en el trailer de la Fiesta de Halloween 2012 * Usted puede utilizar esta canción como música de Igloo. * En el video musical, Bob el Bajista y Petey K se ven cantar con Franky. Sin embargo, no se pueden escuchar * Es la ultima vez que se escucha a Franky con la misma voz. * Es la primera cancion de Cadence con la Penguin Band juntos. * En el segundo 11 del video, se ve un cuadro de Cadence * Es una de las canciones mas populares de CP Letra Franky: Night falls on a spooky scene, Deck the icy halls of black and green, As the shadows rise here on Penguin Isle, From the darkness there's a distant scream, Whoa, that sounds like it's getting closer! Drums are getting louder, Bass is getting lower, When the shadows spin, You'll be joinin' in, But first you gotta find the key Penguin Band and Cadence: Who knows what is behind that door? Creeping up on the floor Cadence with the penguins: We're not here to freak you out, We just came to shake it down, Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, flip up your hands, The ghosts just wanna dance, Only want to haunt your igloo, Give you chills and party with you, Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, flip up your hands, Cadence: The ghosts just wanna dance Franky: There's music seeping out of every room, Follow the noises down, inside the gloom, Frozen still in fright, like a sight, Of a penguin dancing on a tomb Penguin Band and Cadence: Who knows what is behind that door? Creeping out on the floor Cadence with the penguins: We're not here to freak you out, We just came to shake it down, Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, flip up your hands, The ghosts just wanna dance. Only want to haunt your igloo, Give you chills and party with you, Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, flip up your hands, Cadence: The ghosts just wanna dance All the ghosts are getting crazy, But they're not here to scare you, Just to haunt the dance party, Every puffles is there who Came to get their creep on, So I'm spinning this song, So get your spooky spooky voices as you're singing along Ghostly Chorus: Oohhhhhh! Ohhhhh! Cadence with the penguins: We're not here to freak you out, We just came to shake it down, Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, flip up your hands, The ghosts just wanna dance Only want to haunt your igloo, Give you chills and party with you, Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, flip up your hands, The ghosts just wanna dance, The ghosts just wanna dance, Videos Episodio full|left|335 px Version completa full|left|335 px Categoría:Canciones